Mission to Mars
Mission to Mars is the sixth episode of Even Moar Raw! predicted to air sometime in July 2016'. Characters * Sheldon Plankton * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sandy Cheeks * Patrick Star (cameo) * Eugene Krabs (cameo) * Random Bikini Bottomites Plot Plankton decides to hijack a passenger rocketship in order to conquer Mars, but little did he know that the absorbent yellow sponge was on the ship too. Transcript Plankton finished eating his waffles that Tyce despises when he saw his TV literally staring at him. “Hmmmm...Spot’s not there, and Karen isn’t watching her social depression care program, so I guess I’m entitled to watch it,” he thought in his tiny little brain. He then parked his anus on the sofa, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. As he scrolls down the the channels, he says “Keemstar...no....Leafy...no….SpongeBob….is that even a show?....ah, Bikini Bottom Public Access!”. The camera zooms to the TV Screen to the News Station. “This just in, we have found life on Mars!,” Bob the Reporter excitedly stated. Margaret the Newswoman added on “the inhabitants are red-skinned, have red or light brown hair, have yellow or blue eyes, and are about 170 centimetres in height”. Back at the Chum Bucket, Plankton then noticed a squirrel running towards Bob and Margaret in the screen. “Sandy the Squirrel?-” he said but never got to finish his question and saw Sandy on screen fastly exclaiming scientific words he not comprehend. “Forget 2035! We will get to Mars in 2016! And I’m not talking about some stupid manned mission, I’m talking about colonization!”. Plankton was confused. “Is this 23-year-old Squirrel I saw pole dancing the other day on red mist,” he thought. “The age limit should be lowered”. “Yes, I am serious!,” Sandy continued. “We are going to launch the rocket tomorrow!” TOMORROW OUTSIDE SANDY’S TREEDOME…. Patrick and Sandy are seen going onto the ship “Hey Pat, check it out!,” Sandy said. He replied “Cooool”. Out there, little did they realize, that a tiny fellow was watching them….none other than Plankton! “Hmmm….my fingers are too short for the craft, I need the pink dummy, gotta distract the squirrel” he said. He got a solution: he threw an acorn at her and it bounced out of the ship. Sandy ran out immediately. So, it was Patrick and Plankton. He said “Hey, there’s a cookie! Press the red button!”. Patrick complied, and thus started the ship. Meanwhile outside, the reporter announced, but realized the ship started and blasted off. Plankton had control of all the buttons and ejected Patrick out of the spacecraft...leaving only him. Plankton, the first earthli SIX MONTHS LATER ON THE SHIP.... “Ahhh,” Plankton said as he woke up out of his cabin. Suddenly a siren rang. The speakers stated “ENTERING MARS’ ATMOSHPERE. PREPARE FOR CRASH LANDING. INITIATE EMERGENCY LANDING PROCEDURES!”. “HOLY SHMOKES,” Plankton screamed. The ship crashed into Mars……. TO BE CONTINUED! Trivia * This is Tominator777's firstepisode as a producer * A reference of Creepypasta is used in the episode * This will feature the first appearance of Mars, and the second appearance of the moon (after "Sandy's Rocket II" * This is the first episode of Season 3 to be made outside the Buffalo Metro Area Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:2016 Category:Percyblu Category:ElectroElf Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Upcoming